The invention relates generally to computer display technology and, more particularly, to the application of visual effects using a programmable graphics processing unit during frame-buffer composition in a computer system.
Presentation of video on digital devices is becoming more common with the increases in processing power, storage capability and telecommunications speed. Programs such as QuickTime by Apple Computer, Inc., allow the display of various video formats on a computer. In operation, QuickTime must decode each frame of the video from its encoded format and then provide the decoded image to a compositor in the operating system for display.
Because of the limited power of the CPU, it has not been possible to provide real time color compensation for a single video stream, much less multiple video streams. As a result, when real time video is displayed using a computer, the colors are generally incorrect because no compensation can be performed. Instead, generic color spaces and conversions are used. Thus a displayed image's appearance will change for each video source and video output. As this cannot be done for even one video stream, it becomes worse when multiple video streams are involved.
Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a mechanism by which real time video can be color compensated, both for video source and for the ultimate display device. Further, it would be beneficial to do this for multiple, simultaneous video streams.